


The cure for us

by AzuKage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Fantasy, Infection, LGBTQ Character, Major Original Character(s), Military, Mutation, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Science Fiction, Search for a Cure, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuKage/pseuds/AzuKage
Summary: 20 years ago, an unknown virus infected several people on this planet. At first, the virus seemed to be harmless; but later on, it was shown differently. People who were infected with this virus, Elogium-Virus, began to develop special abilities, for example producing nonhuman sound waves or bending a natural element. But the virus was way worse than expected.Some infected, negative infected, began to mutate, lose their minds and transform into destruction machines. There was no going back if you´ve reacted negatively to the virus; this meant only one way existed to calm these people down: Kill them. Yet, the negative-infected became stronger and tougher than usual humans, only the military could help now.A few years of research for an antidote, a scientist finally created an antidote. Every infected and noninfected had to take the antidote. For some time everything seemed fine.But the antidote didn´t work for everyone and left some people infected; that phenomenon was uncommon and due to this the military created a new and special unit with positive infected, infected who did not mutate. This unit helped to defeat leftover negative infected. And now, not only negative infected people had to be defeated...





	

Again, those red lights flickered in regular intervals and the sirens howled loudly. All of this again… Anouk was laying on the huge bed among the pretty clothes on the floor, sighing loudly. 

“Again?!“, he yelled, annoyed by the sound of the siren, into his bedsheets.

Slowly, he turned his limp body and lifted his arms. While his body was being turned, outside his room were footsteps. A lot of loud, quick footsteps. Footsteps of running people towards something or just running somewhere.  
Should Anouk run too?... No. He still was on the bed, completely limp and tired. Yet, the boy finally lifted himself with a grunt of dissatisfaction and started to walk towards the door. All of the steps that could be heard some time ago, faded and only light steps of one pair of feet could be heard clearly. Anouk walked slowly and unbothered by some of the loud speeches from the other rooms and the heels on his boots disturbed the silence of the actual corridor. The white corridor he was currently walking in was long and almost full with doors.  
He reached the end of this long corridor and a huge door blocked his way. The door which opened for Anouk, exposed a huge, bright room with people in it; Teenagers, just like him. Everyone stood in a straight line on both sides of the room with their hands behind their backs. In the moment where Anouk finally took a step into the room the sirens stopped howling and the red flashlights on the walls and ceilings stopped flickering. 

“Oh look who finally arrived: The shadowprincess.”, a young male groaned exasperatedly. Arms crossed and a with narrowed eyebrows the person observed Anouk from head to toe until someone else hissed at that person. 

“13- 42, calm down and go back into your position. He is not your problem.”, the sharp tone of Brigadier General Rinehimer made 13-42 clench his teeth, yet the male moved back to his original place and murmured something. Unlike 13-42, who shut up immediately, Anouk started to complain.

“Excuse you, who do you think you are? Who are you to talk to me like this?”, Anouk began to hiss back at the male and put his hand on his hip. Although he had no reason to be mad, to exaggerate was his hobby. Because of every tiny detail, he got mad or loved something too much. 

“I just said the truth.”, with crossed arms 13-42 shrugged, ”You arrived and are infected with a shadowbased cell. Also you act like a princess; constantly nagging, constantly you are not satisfied with everything people do for you. Where are you not the shadowprincess who had arrived?” 

Next to him stood a girl who looked like she was nervous in a way. Her face showed nothing but bodylanguage spoke louder than words. Nervous because of the words her neighbor threw at Anouk. While the now known shadowbased infected was stunned and angry about the comment by the male next to the girl, she grabbed a small notebook and pen in her pockets and started to write something down. 

“Why should I even listen to you lowlife?”, this time Anouk exaggerated again. All of these soliders were not lowlife, yet they were some kind of lowlife to Anouk. This boy was the son of the head scientist in this military station. The person who was creating the antidote for the virus everyone in this unit, unit 13, is infected with, is Anouk´s father. This also explains why the Brigadier General didn´t do anything about this; He´d assault one of the heads in the unit with the strongest, infected and underaged soliders and in the station at all. Right now, noone could do anything about this fight. 

“Lowlife?”, 13-42 snorted triggered and raised his bushy eyebrows, “Just because you are the son of the head scientist, it does not mean that we, the unit and the whole station, are your lowli-“

“Oh no no no no.”, with his head shaking dramatically and eyes squinting under his black bangs, Anouk interrupted the male who took a step towards him. “Stop it, it starts to be disgusting to listen to a kid.” This interruption used the last nerve of the already aggressive unit member 13-42 so his arms dropped to his arms. His fingers slid down to his belt with a few steel screws and he grabbed one. The screw in his hand instantly liquified and deformed. What 13-42 now held in his hand was a long and pointy spike; ready to attack. 

“YOU ARE JUST A KID EI-“, the armed male began to raise his voice and took a few steps more towards the provocating boy until his neighbor tugged on his clothes which was interresting, because none of the unit 13 soliders had a uniform they wore. These underaged just fought in their clothes with a few accessoires that could be important at the battlefield; the heads of the military station thought, these kids wouldn’t need any special clothing to survive or win.  
She held up her notebook and it looked like she frowned; tried to frown. What stood on her notebook was: “Calm your..metal ass down, Calypso”, 13-42 read out loud and lowered his hands with the spike in it. Anouk snorted in the background and repeated the words 13-42 said. “Metal ass Calypso, aha”, the infected copied 13-42, Calypso, and crossed his arms, “Right, shut your metal ass up.”. When Anouk tried to continue to provocate Calypso, the girl flipped her notebook page and raised her eyebrows with a piercing look at the boy with the long black bangs. She raised the notebook up to his face while forming her lips into a ‘read’. 

“And you stop… being so cocky and conceited. You-.. What have you written there I can´t read.”, with a frown under his bangs, Anouk started reading. In the end of the first sentence, he squinted and pointed to a word that was blurred to the girl in front of him. The girl turned the notebook to herself and tried to read what she has written herself. When the white haired female finally understood what was written there, she whispered, “- may be the son of the head scientist-“. 

“You may be the son of the head scientist, but not the head of the unit. Okay Sol I got it. You are annoyed by me too.”, with an exasperated face, Anouk cut the girl off and finished the sentence himself. Although he finished the sentence correctly, the girl lowered her notebook and sighed. What she despised was being interrupted. For some time of silence, also from Calypso and Anouk, Sol pointed to the place next to the male, gifted with a virus based on bending steel, and with hesitation and tried conttradiction Anouk walked over to the place. The female’s word was stronger than the word of the head scientist’s son. 

“Listen to her, and you´ll keep your ability to hear.”, Calypso, who was about to murder Anouk a few minutes ago, warned. Sol’s ability was in fact, a voice which deafened beings. This was the reason why this girl always carried a notebook with her and whipsered or wrote down what she had to say to communicate. Although there was a person who hated this kind of communication in the unit. At the end of the row of infected underaged, unit 13, there was another young male with crossed arms. Not much taller than Sol or Anouk, but also not taller than Calypso. With closed eyes and a lopsided mouth which displayed annoyance, he stood there and tried to breath calmly. This boy’s name was Michelangelo; A positive infected with the ability to manipulate sounds, a competetor for Sol, whose ability was to manipulate her voice. Sol already knew why he reacted like that: Her whispering, a pet peeve of his. Finally Brigadier General Rinehimer cleared his throat and dared to speak again; being the single non- infected had it´s negative points. Every of these underaged could go off and The general could do nothing. This means that he should let them speak…just to be safe.  
When everyone was quiet, Rinehimer took out a small list and began to walk between the rows while explaining the unit´s current situation, “I have a list with a few chosen unit members. Everyone whose name won´t be listed, will dismiss and go back to everyone´s rooms.” The underaged raised their heads and listened quietly to Rinehimer´s words; If their name will be listed.

“13-77”, he started to count loudly and from time to time he looked up. The number he called was Sol´s solider code and Room number. Sol kept her head down and closed her eyes. ‘Again…’, she thought. Being one of the most high ranked positive-infected was not always good. Where Sol and other, still not called numbers, will be sent, is a place where a negative-infected goes wild, destroys houses, kills people by chance and other horrible activities. She took a few steps out of the row to show that she has heard her number and is aware of what will happen. The next numbers were called, “13-84” This time a young, male redhead raised both his hands and chanted,” Okaaaay!” This boy´s name was Nathaniel; an infected whose virus gave him the ability to be a human bomb , basically make explosions whenever and wherever its infected was. Nathaniel was new at the military station, probably found a few weeks ago and brought into the unit as one of the underaged positive-infected. Although he was happy and cheerful on the outside, he knew what he will be confronted with. It was his first time being called but the boy was not that happy the way he showed. Shortly after his joyful introduction, Nathaniel also took a few steps out of the row to signify, just like the voice manipulator, he has understood that he was chosen. A short sigh escaped his mouth.  
The Brigadier General continued, “13-42” That’s the moment when Calypso growled. Just like Sol, he had been chosen and had gotten not the nicest memories. What his virus’s ability was, is bending steel; deforming, liquifying, moving it. Although his power was also one of the strongest, he had a very low defense. The boy stepped out of the row and grunted unsatisfied “Present.” Right after Calypso agreed to him being present, the listing carried on and the next underaged soliders were named by their numbers, “13-90 and 13-05” Two males raised their gazes and one of them was Michelangelo, Sol´s competetor. The curly haired male´s eyes wandered to the General who has called his and another number and let his arms drop. Michelangelo stepped forward and closed his eyes again. “ I got it.”, he replied emotionless.  
The other number who was called, was another male, playing with his hands nervously. The boy’s head was lowered and cheeks slightly red. What his name was, is Chuuhei; a shy, young male with the ability to teleport; The ability is not really useful when the infected combats alone, but when the infected receives help from infected with abilities suited for fights, it is a very convenient skill. What Chuuhei uses during battles are his good old fists and small weapons containing blades.  
The brunette boy, still with his head low, stayed in the row unlike the others and raised his arm, “I-I’m here..I got it..”, he stuttered silently. It was also his first time being called out with such powerful defenders, no wonder he and the human bomb were nervous and scared at the same time, not knowing what will await them during this.  
After Brigadier General Rinehimer acknowledged that the shy solider agreed to him being chosen, he went on with naming the numbers. He sighed, when he got another sight of the list with the numbers and started massaging his temples,  
“13-0..-“

“Yeah, Yeah, 13-00, blah blah blah.”, The black haired boy with the long bangs interrupted the General and moved out of the row, “I always have to go with the lowlife. When Anouk mentioned ‘lowlife’ again, Calypso clenched his fist but stayed quiet.  
But what Anouk´s power was more detailed, is one of the most fascinating viruses. Not to mention that the boy was actually not exactly the son of the head scientist; Anouk was the head scientist´s ‘creation’.

16 years ago, head scientist Morgenstern achieved the permission to experiment with the Elogium-virus which has spread in the last 4 years. What the scientist did, was creating a child with his semen and an artificial ovum adding a re-created bacteria from the virus, not knowing what ability it contained; Anouk was created…with a flaw: Anouk´s eyes were missing an iris and a pupil. A few years after the ‘birth’ of Anouk, experiments on the little child began. Through these experiments, Anouk gained more and more power and finally the experiments were cancelled after the little boy hurt other scientists. From that moment on Anouk was raised almost like a normal child; he was being ‘homeschooled’, sent to combats after his 10th birthday and helped his ‘father’ in the laboratory.  
What he has become, is another story. 

With an annoyed face, Brigadier General Rinehimer looked at the head scientist´s son and took a last look at the list. “13-…100?”, he mumbled, “Wait, who is this? 13-100!” Rinehimer called confused. Not long after an awkward silence, a young lady, probably one of the scientists, walked into the room and smiled innocently, “Hello soliders, hello Brigadier.” She greeted everybody and slightly nodded to Rinehimer. “Everyone whose number was called now, please follow me. General, you don´t have to come with us.”, Straight foreward she told this to the underaged and turned around, waving the called ones to her. It seemed like even the Brigardier General was completely disorganized after this weird kind of greeting. He blinked a few times and shook his head. “Dismiss.”, again he went back to his usual self and ordered the soliders to go. Almost every other underaged who was not called, sighed or let out a joyful squeak.  
The called ones either were confused or went to the young woman. 

“Let´s go, la-" , her head turned to scan all the chosen ones, "...dy and gentlemen!” she chanted and started walking.

Meanwhile Nathaniel slightly nudged the shy one and whispered to him, “Hey, do you know where we are going, dude?” As a response, the human bomb only received a shrug and the turning of Chuuhei’s head into the opposite direction. At last, Nathaniel dared to ask the scientist walking in front of him, “Excuse me …miss? Where are you taking us?”

Again the woman hummed and turned around to the redhead, “Oh dear, you all are about to meet the most powerful positive infected at this station..no.. in this world!” Her voice sounded proud and exited until Anouk broke her happy humming, “I thought I am the most powerful here!”, he mumbled and pouted but the lady shook her head and smirked,

“No..what you are about to see, is stronger than everything you've ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, Thank you very much for reading this! This is still the first chapter but I hope you´ll stay and continue reading!!  
> I hope you liked it tho TvT
> 
> If you want to know what the characters look like, I have all the references on my deviantART ^^  
> MY deviantART is AzuKage, just like my user here^^
> 
> I hope we see us in the next chapter!


End file.
